Thirty Days of Tenzou
by sakuratyan
Summary: A series of kinda-short oneshots based off of a 30 Day Writing Challenge prompts. Tenzou's life after becoming Yamato-taichou is too normal to care, but his emotions should probably be put into check. May contain a lot of YamaSaku.


Day 1: Pick five people you know and write a one-sentence description for each of them.  
>This one in particular is gonna be kinda bad, but that's because I'm recovering from a writer's block.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Day 1: Pick five people you know and write a one-sentence description for each of them.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>His Top Five<strong>

* * *

><p>Among all the people he knew throughout all the shinobi nations, Tenzou had several friends that he was especially close to. He would tell them things no one else knew, and he would ask them to make sure he didn't get too drunk (else any of his deeper secrets spill out).<br>Among his friends, though, he had his top five. They were his closest. They were the ones he would trust with his life, whether or not he knew they would make a decision that would somehow be the end of him. They were, for lack of a better description, his most important bonds; they were the ones that he couldn't bear to lose.  
>Fifth on this list was Sai. In the time that Tenzou had taken control of Team Kakashi, he was able to oversee the growth of the three teenagers. The most change, he noticed, was in Sai. He knew that the Root taught their members to suppress their emotions. Once Sai broke through that, however, he knew he was someone to be trusted (to an extent). His blunt nature was always a reassurance that Tenzou wouldn't have to dig behind his words to find the actual truth. Although he was always wary of his actions around him, seeing Sai learn his way into emotions brought a moment of warmth into the rule-bound shinobi's heart.<br>The fourth on his list was Tsunade. She held an immense amount of confidence in him, seeing as he was formerly one of the Third Hokage's most trusted ANBU. Although she couldn't exactly be regarded as a friend, he looked up to her and was proud to serve under her. Beyond all else, he couldn't have been more ecstatic to find out he was going to take part of an important non-ANBU mission with his senpai's team.  
>The third person on this list was Naruto. After the first mission with Team Kakashi, he realized how bright of a person Naruto was. Not exactly the smartest, as he was pretty dimwitted, but his personality shone in a way that was unparalleled to any star in the universe. Along the way and even further into the intense missions and late-night talks with the team, he began to hold Naruto in a higher position of respect. He was someone that you could trust, somebody that would talk you through your problems and make you feel a lot better in the end. Tenzou could trust Naruto with his life, without a doubt. And although Naruto had many people he considered friends, Yamato secretly held him on his list of important people.<br>Second on his list was Kakashi. Kakashi was more than just his senpai. He was the person he could look up to, the one whose morals were unwavering and unquestionable. Kakashi was just about one of the best friends he'd ever made in the past twenty-five years. He held him in high regard and trusted his decisions; that man sure as hell knew what he was doing.  
>The most important person to him, though, was Sakura. He had always enjoyed nature, but Tenzou loved the refreshing look of a cherry blossom and welcomed the pasteled pink petals with open arms. He looked forward to the trees blossoming every year just as he looks forward to Sakura's presence every time he knew they would meet. She brightened his day and always knew what to say, whether she was being overly blunt or stretching the truth. She was the most breathtaking thing he'd ever seen in his life- and Yamato sure did see a lot of breathtaking sights in his quarter-centennial. She didn't know it yet, but he was very sure about one thing: Tenzou, the scary-eyed taichou of Team Kakashi, had fallen in love with the strong, beautiful cherry blossom, Sakura Haruno.<br>Yamato never told his top five exactly how important they were to him, but he took every chance he could to appreciate them. But maybe one day, he could bring up the nerve to tell them. They were the people he trusted with his life, after all.


End file.
